Just Make Up Already
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Oneshot. Jack is sick and tired of Will and Elizabeth not talking to each other so he decides to do something about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is a challenge response from MrsCaptainTurner aka ILikeRiddles. Enjoy. Its slightly AU-ish for obvious reasons.

* * *

The two were on opposite ends of the ship.

William "The Whelp" Turner was working on fixing the rigging while Elizabeth "Bloody Kiss of Death" Swann was on the other just staring out at sea.

They had just gotten back from the Locker and everyone it seemed was in a mood. Especially those two though.

Turner couldn't honestly think he had feelings for the girl; did he? By he, Jack meant Will. Of course.

Anyway, those two just had to at least try and get things together because then someone would end up doing something stupid.

**

* * *

**Will turned to see Jack making his way towards him. 

"Working hard there, eh?" Jack said. Will cocked an eyebrow.

"Aye," he answered, clearly confused.

"How about if I told you that I didn't care for Elizabeth? What would you say to that?"

"I believe that I'd say why do you care? She did kill you after all."

"Aye," Jack said raising his head and nodding. "But I know that you do."

Will took one look over Jack's shoulder to Elizabeth and shook his head. "I'm busy Jack. Talk to me later."

"You were talking to me now."

"I'm busier now; alright," Will said angrily. He looked like he would've bitten his head off or stabs him.

Since this was William, it would've probably been the latter.

Slowly Jack backed away leaving a slightly angry William in his wake. Now to attempt the same with Elizabeth. Perhaps she'll be a bit more open minded.

**

* * *

**"No Jack; not right now." 

"But lass, listen; I do forgive you. Now it's time for you to do the same with the boy, savvy."

"No, not savvy Jack. Why do you care anyway?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms and waited for some sort of response. Jack clapped his hands together and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie; as odd and ridiculous as this sounds, especially coming from me, I want you both to be happy. You deserve each other. Really."

"I don't know Jack; we've sort of drifted apart."

"And that's only because of one little kiss. By the by, I knew you couldn't resist."

Elizabeth decided that now was a good time to remove his arm from her so she did and walked away. Jack saw that Will noticed. Then when Will saw that Jack saw, he quickly pretended to be busy sharpening his sword.

Jack swallowed before going somewhere to think this over.

**

* * *

**He found himself in the rum cupboard where Gibbs was already drinking. 

"What's eating you Captain?" Gibbs asked before taking another drink.

"Well Master Gibbs," Jack said plucking the bottle out of the man's hands, "we seem to be having a bit of a problem with two of our crew members."

"They wouldn't happen to be a certain former Blacksmith and Governor's daughter both turned pirates now would they?"

"The very same. I just wish they'd bloody make up already."

"Why do you care?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I just want them to bloody get this behind them and be happy again. On our first little adventure the two of them got me my Pearl back. I owe them one."

Gibbs nodded and rubbed his chin, "I think I've got something that might work."

**

* * *

**Having already dealt with Elizabeth, Jack went over to do the same with William. The boy was still sharpening his sword as Jack approached. 

"What do you want Jack?" Will asked not even bothering to look up.

"I've got something you might like to see in my cabin."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"You won't know unless you come. Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Somewhere not nearby."

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled Will to his feet dragging him along.

"Jack, you're worrying me," Will said trying to get free.

"Don't make me hit you on the head and drag you by your ankles like a bloody fish," Jack said.

They stopped at his door and Jack opened it for five seconds, pushed Will inside and shut it again. Will heard an ominous lock.

"Jack, let me go," Will said banging on it.

Jack took up residence on a barrel and looked at his fingernails. "Just make up already and then I'll let you go free."

Will slowly turned to see Elizabeth sitting on Jack's bed.

"Hello Will," she practically whispered.

"Elizabeth," he said firmly choosing not to look her in the eye.

The two looked at anything but the other while occasionally sneaking a peek to see if the other was looking.

"You're not making up in there," Jack said from beyond.

"Menace," Elizabeth muttered.

"How'd he get you in here?" Will asked collapsing into a desk chair.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. "He told me that he figured out how to escape stabbing the heart without having to endure eternity of servitude with only one day. You?"

"Literally pulled me into the cabin. Sort of worried me for a second there."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, if Jack was pulling you into his cabin without much of an explanation what would you think? And before you answer that, remember that we're both men."

"Please Will," Elizabeth said making a face, "I was already thinking that and trying not to thank you very much."

"Well you're very welcome then."

That caused the two of them to chuckle for a moment.

"Did we just laugh at something together?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think we can both agree that Jack just isn't normal when it comes to things such as life in general."

"Agreed," Elizabeth said much like Barbossa had oh so long ago now.

The two locked eyes and stood from their respective seats.

"I'm sorry I was being such an arse Elizabeth."

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you to begin with."

"And I'm sorry that Beckett arrested us thus stopping our wedding."

"That," Elizabeth said pointing to him, "he will still have to pay for. And I'm sorry that I lied."

"You said that already."

"It stood repeating."

"And I'm sorry..."

"And I'm sorry that I'm still here listening to this nonsense. Just kiss already," Jack said outside the door.

"You heard the man," Elizabeth said.

Will smirked and the two of them met in a lip lock that the both of them needed for a long time.

"I guess we should get back to duties then," Will said.

"Aye," Elizabeth said as she took his hand.

Once they exited, Jack looked at their hands and grinned. "Wonderful; and you'd bloody well better stay that way savvy."

"Savvy," the two said at the same time.

"Who would've ever thought Jack would play matchmaker?" Elizabeth whispered to Will.

"The man's got to do something else besides drink and talk in long confusing sentences."

Elizabeth swatted at Will's shoulder before he pulled her into another kiss.

"I needed that," she said when they broke away.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
